Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for dynamically maintaining a geo-fencing environment.
History Of Related Art
Traditional geo-fencing solutions specify an action to be taken when a monitored device enters or exits a geo-fenced area. For example, the geo-fenced area may be defined as a distance radius relative to a fixed point, and the specified action may be to sound an alarm. However, traditional geo-fencing solutions are generally inflexible. For example, such solutions do not generally enable a geo-fence to be modified once it is established.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.